


at death, we switch

by rosesforkl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode 1, Episode Related, Hunk and Shiro switched places, Implied Relationships, Lance and Keith switched, M/M, Pidge and Matt switched, Role Reversal, S1E1, keith's the one in italics in the beginning before the horizontal line, no realationships really, what does keith say? we'll never know :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesforkl/pseuds/rosesforkl
Summary: It takes a very long time for Keith's life to end after Lance's. But when he's born into a new life, one wouldn't exactly call it a /new/ life.





	at death, we switch

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea, and I watched ep1 while writing this. Sorry for crap descriptions.
> 
> //
> 
> Lmao I’ll fix this when I get the motivation to do so k  
> it was supposed to be a joke and nothing serious

_I'm sorry, Lance._

 

_Sorry I couldn't be there._

 

_I don't know if you can hear my thoughts,_

 

_But I have something I need to confess._

 

_I... I lo—_

 

* * *

 

_"–aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us... We have to find Voltron."_

 

"Voltron!" The trio shares worried looks before staring back at the screen.

 

_"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm had been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."_

 

_"Put him under until we know what that thing can do."_

 

_"Don't put me under! No! There's no time!"_

 

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew," Matt whispers.

 

“What are they doing? He’s a legend.They’re not even gonna listen to him?” Keith asked no on in particular.It wasn’t every day he went spying on his favorite legend, but today wasn’t such a great day.

 

Matt turned to face Keith, obviously worried.“We have to get him out.” _  
_

 

“Ihate to bethe voiceof reason, always,” Shirobegan, standing up.He held his hands up.“But weren’t we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?” He signaled to the tent.

 

Keith glanced at his friend, “that was before we were properly motivated.” He crossed his arms, trying to come up with an idea.“We’ve just got to think.Could we tunnel in?”

 

Matt grinned, joining in on the conversation.“Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs _._ ”

 

Shiro sighed, there was no way he was going to help his friends save a guy when they’ve barely got a chance.“Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary… little late night snack.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “No _._ What we need is a distraction.”

 

And just on time, three explosions suddenly went off _._  The trio screamed, turning to look at what had happened.

 

“Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!” Shiro panicked.He put his hands on his head and got down.

 

“No,” Mattanswered.He put his hand above his eyes, leaning in a bit to get a better look.“Those explosions were a distraction, for him.” He pointedat a strange looking aircraft heading for the tents.

 

Keith and Shirofollowed Matt’s pointing.Quickly catching on when they saw the aircraft heading fora group  _o_ f rocks.

 

“The Garrison’s headed toward the blast, and he’s sneaking in from the otherside.”

 

Keith brought the binoculars up to his eyes to try to get a better look at the person. “No way! Oh, he is not going to beat usin there! That guy is always tryingto one-up me!”

 

Shiro stood up from his spot.“Who is it?”

 

“Lance!”

 

“Who?” Matt asked, standing as well.

 

“Are you sure?”Shiro questioned, racing to catch up with his friend.

 

“Oh, I’d recognize that jacket anywhere!” Keith called out.

 

“Who’s Lance?” Matt ran off, following his friends.

 

The trio made their way down the mountain.With Keithtaking the lead, they ran forthe tent.

 

* * *

 

_“These readings are off the chart.”_ One of the men said. Before anything else, he and the two others in the tent watched the door. It had made a sound and now opened to reveal a teen boy. _  
_

_“Hey!”_ One man yelled. The three went for the boy. But before they were able to stop him, they had each been thrown somewhere across the room.

 

The third man, however, was punched. He hit the table behind him and fell at the ground in front of the teen.

 

At this, the boy rushed over to the table. He moved the man’s head to face him. He slightly gasped, “Hunk?”

 

Without anymore hesitation, he pulled out a knife, quickly cutting the straps that held the man down. Putting one of the man’s arms around his shoulders, the teen helped him up and off the table.

 

When he looked up, he found three other boys standing at the entrance. One walked over to him, pointing his finger. _  
_

 

“Nope.No, you– No, no, no _._ No, you don’t.I’m saving Hunk.” Keithpushed the table aside and grabbed Hunk’s other arm, wrapping it around his shoulders. _  
_

 

“Who are you?” The boy asked Keith, watching him.

 

“Who am I _?_  Uh, the name’s Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
